1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is an apparatus for forming images using not only primary color materials, such as those for CMYK colors, but also spot color materials. Such a spot color material can also provide a spot color effect, such as gloss, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-237496.
Another conventional technology is known that performs gradation processing (screening) using screens at different screen angles when an image is formed using primary color materials.
However, conventional overlapping of primary color materials with a spot color material often results in undesired color.